kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
To Anyone
To Anyone is the first Korean full-length album by 2NE1. It was released September 9, 2010. Musically, the album can be classified as pop, dance, hip hop, and R&B. The album received mixed reviews, but became the seventh best selling album of 2010 in South Korea with over 120,000 copies sold. Off of the album, nine songs have either been released as digital singles or promoted. Development and background YG Entertainment CEO Yang Hyun Suk announced that 2NE1 would be performing three title tracks for their first full-length album in August, 2010. Later, they were revealed to be "Can't Nobody", "Go Away", and "Clap Your Hands". "Clap Your Hands" was produced and written by e.knock, and "Can't Nobody" and "Go Away" were written and produced by Teddy. Pre-orders for the album reached 120,000 copies two days before the album release. On October 28, it was announced that the album would be released in Japan under Japanese label Avex Group. However, it was later delayed. Eventually, the release was postponed indefinitely and currently is only sold as a Korean import. The album was later released in Thailand, the Philippines, and on iTunes, where it received a worldwide release. Music and lyrics To Anyone is largely classified as pop, but also contains strong elements of dance and R&B. Lyrically, the album reflects themes of female independence, as in the song "Go Away", about telling a man to go away through a break-up. Critical reception To Anyone received positive to mixed reviews. KBS World praised the album, stating that the album showed that "one of the top companies ... in music production quality". They also stated that the album showed off a more "grown-up image" and that songs like "It Hurts (Slow)" showed off the vocal talent they possess. However, complaints were often made about auto-tune and vocoders. Popular international website Allkpop stated in an album review that there were rarely any real vocals in the song "I'm Busy". Chart performance To Anyone debuted at number one on the Gaon Charts on September 11, 2010, two days after release. The album charted at number one for the monthly chart of September, as well. In South Korea, the album sold 122,845 copies by the end of 2010. The album also charted in the United States on the Billboard World Albums chart, where it peaked at number seven. "Go Away", on its own, sold 2,444,933 digital downloads, and "Can't Nobody" had similar numbers at 2,327,146 downloads. "Clap Your Hands" was downloaded 1,841,485 times, and "It Hurts (Slow)" sold 1,703,377 copies. "Follow Me" was the last song from the album to be downloaded over a million times, enjoying an early February release on its own as a digital single, at 1,770,787 downloads. "Ah Yah Yah" and "I'm Busy", neither promoted or released as a single, were downloaded 903,293 and 902,101 times respectively. Singles To Anyone contained four previously released digital singles. "Kiss", released September 7, 2009, was the first single from the album. It was member Dara's solo song featuring leader CL. It peaked at number five in South Korea on the monthly Gaon Charts. "Kiss" was followed by "You and I", Park Bom's first solo single released on October 28, 2009. "You and I" hit number one. "Please Don't Go", a collaboration between CL and youngest member Minzy, was the last single of 2009, released on November 20. It peaked at number six in November. The only official group single for the album was "Follow Me", released February 9, 2010. It reached number one the week of February 13, 2010. Promotion The album was announced in August. It was to have three title tracks instead of the normal one. Each had their music video released on consecutive days. "Clap Your Hands", the first, had its music video unveiled on September 9, 2010, and was followed by "Go Away" on September 10. "Can't Nobody", originally planned for September 11, was delayed one day to September 12. The three songs peaked at numbers three, one, and two, respectively. During the second week after album release, songs from To Anyone occupied four of the top five spots on the Gaon Chart. After the initial round of promotions with the three title tracks, 2NE1 followed with "It Hurts (Slow)". The song was performed on Inkigayo on October 31, 2010, and was followed by the music video's release on November 1. "It Hurts (Slow)" peaked at number four immediately after the album release. Track list Charts and certifications Release history Category:2NE1 Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:2010 releases Category:2010 studio albums